


Odd Man's Bones

by chasingkerouac



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do not worry, Rodney," Teyla insisted with a chuckle. "We will be welcomed with open arms. They are expecting us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Man's Bones

Teyla smiled broadly as the team stepped through the gate and onto M7X-226, known to her always as Calduce. She started walking before the event horizon dissipated, prompting a 'hey!' from Rodney and a quick step up to meet her from John. "I take it you're familiar with the hopefully friendly people of M7X-226," he asked, unclipping his P-90 from his vest as they walked.

"Quite well," she answered easily, taking a moment to breathe the air deep with a large smile before continuing. "I spent time here as a girl. The people here call this planet Calduce. The Calducians are a simple people, but they are welcoming of outsiders."

"Well that's a relief," Rodney sighed as he scanned the area. "We're usually stuck with simple and deadly, or simple and threatened, or simple yet secretly allied with one of the other simple and deadly people who want to see us dead…"

"We're being followed."

John and Rodney stopped and turned to face Ronon, who'd already pulled his gun from the holster and aimed it into the forest towards the suspicious sounds. "What do you hear?" John asked, raising his P-90.

"Of course we are being followed," Teyla sighed as she continued on. "It is their way of affirming who is coming through the ring before they reach the village." She glanced over her shoulder at the three, still not slowing her pace. "If we were a threat, they would have already disposed of us."

"Why didn't you say anything about the stalky people?" Rodney snapped as the three jogged to catch up with Teyla.

Teyla smiled. "You did not ask," she answered simply.

"Well you could've volunteered the information," John replied as he reclipped the gun and waved for Ronon to catch up.

"You usually ask me for information about the worlds we investigate," Teyla said, giving a quick wave in the direction of the forest. "You did not ask me this time. I assumed you knew all that you needed to know."

"Oh great, the natives are feeling feisty today," Rodney replied, quickly turning to scan in the direction Teyla waved, hoping to get a read on whoever she was waving to. "Just because he's not smart enough to ask the right questions that don't involve the words 'hey, does your chieftain have a pretty daughter?' doesn't mean that the rest of us should suffer-"

Ronon clapped a hand against the back of Rodney's head, effectively stopping the ramble.

"Do not worry, Rodney," Teyla insisted with a chuckle. "We will be welcomed with open arms. They are expecting us."

It was not long before the path they were following widened and led them into a field, populated by houses and fires and people running about. An old woman stood where the path broke in two to surround the village. "Teyla Emmagen, from my eyes to the Ancestors hearts, it has been too long!" she exclaimed, opening her arms wide to the approaching group.

Teyla wrapped her arms around the woman in a warm embrace. "Fana! I feared you were dead! There were stories spread on Galonis…"

"Who told you such a thing?" Fana gasped. "Lies, all of them!" She reached her hands up to cup Teyla's chin. "It will take more than the dangers we live with to destroy me before my time. And my sand has not fallen just yet. I am a survivor, child, just as you are." She glanced over Teyla's shoulder to the three men standing behind her. "I see that you did not come alone."

"You knew that from the scouts at the ring," Teyla chuckled.

Fana shrugged. "Of course. But it is much better to pretend to be surprised then to release all of your secrets. Now come, introduce me to your companions and let me see if they are the ones I have heard so much about from others, or will I be forced to get to know them myself?"

Teyla took a step back, motioning to the three men accompanying her. "Colonel John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay, and Ronon Dex," she introduced, each nodding slightly as their name was called. "This is Fana Balgor. She is an elder of the village."

"I hate the term elder," Fana replied, scrunching her nose at the mere sound of the word. "Makes me sound old."

"But you have seen many years," Teyla pointed out wryly.

"But you do not need to keep reminding me of it," Fana insisted. "I am well aware of the fact. The wrinkles of my hands inform me of that each and every day," she chuckled. "Oh child, do give me news of your people. Both old and new," she added, glancing appreciatively at Ronon. "News is slower in coming now that the Wraith have awoken."

"I am sorry to tell you that Charyn has died," Teyla began. "Although the Ancestors blessed her with rest from age and nothing more."

"That is good to hear. I assumed that my old friend would have gone to rest by now." She sighed, allowing herself a moment to remember a friend. "But she rests with the Ancestors now and that is all we can hope for those that we love." She nodded, stepping back and smiling as she motioned to the closest building. "Enough of talks of old women. Come, I wish to hear news of these new men that you travel with now. You will join my family tonight for the evening meal. I am certain that there are many stories you can tell me of your new friends."

"Oh yes, like the one where the natives tried to kill us," Rodney commented. "Ooh, or the one where the natives tried to sell us, that's always a fun one."

Fana stared at Rodney for a moment before turning to Teyla with a curious glance. "Dr. McKay is an… acquired taste," she answered with a small grin.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Rodney snapped.

"She means that we'd be delighted to accept dinner," John answered with a bright smile. "Don't worry, there'll be plenty of time to acquire a taste for his certain brand of humor."

"These are certainly more sprightly that those whom you traveled with previously," Fana chuckled as she led them into the house.

"Quite," Teyla laughed.

***

Teyla sipped the hot tea, watching in amusement as Ronon and John traded sparring techniques with Fana's son Gorin, and Rodney tried to finagle another helping of the soup from Fana's daughter Yan. She'd missed the people here, Fana and her family especially. It had been far too long since she'd visited. Almost four years. Four years too long. Each year she intended to return, and each year there was something that prevented her, whether it be injury or attack or illness of those around her. There was guilt about it being so long since her last visit, but she was certain that she would be forgiven for taking care of those around her. It was what she was raised to do, and those instincts are not soon forgotten.

"You are deep in thought, Teyla," Fana said quietly as she slipped onto the bench beside her.

"It has been far too long," Teyla replied, taking another sip of her tea.

Fana nodded. "It has, but I understand what has taken you away. Residing in the City of the Ancestors must be a blessing, but it must also bring a greater responsibility than before the awakening."

"It is a spectacular sight," Teyla admitted. "It is… much more than I ever imagined. But those who now live in the city…" She shook her head. "They are strong and certain people, but they are not as well versed about the worlds of our galaxy as you would think from those who would inhabit the city."

"And that is why they have asked you to lead them?" Fana asked.

Teyla glanced at Ronon and John, who were trying to get Rodney to spar with Gorin before erupting into laughter. "No, no, they have not asked me to lead them, Fana," she said after a moment.

"Well that is foolish," Fana scoffed. "They expect to lead themselves into unfamiliar territory? They are not warriors then."

"They are much more than you would think they were from watching this," Teyla insisted. "But they are… headstrong. They feel they know all, and are quite surprised when things are not always as they appear to be. But their hearts are in the correct frame, and their intentions are pure. Mostly," she added with a grin, making a mental exception for Rodney. "It is certainly both an honor and an interesting time to serve alongside them."

Fana nodded, sipping her own tea. "I am certain they value your contribution."

"I think they do," Teyla replied. "They still have much to learn, but I am learning from them as well."

"Is the tall one the leader?"

Teyla shook her head. "Ronon is from Sateda. No, Colonel Sheppard is the leader of those from the City, as well as a woman, Dr. Weir, who stays to run the day to day of their people."

"He certainly does not remind me of any leader I am aware of," Fana admitted. "Is he a young leader?"

Teyla nodded. "Yes, he is. Only a few years. I have attempted to help him where I can, he and Dr. Weir. But as is the case with the young, they do not always listen to good advice," she chuckled.

"Ah, I see," Fana replied. "The curse of youth, be it in age or experience. I am certain that you will help them find their way. You helped them find their way here."

"Because we desire to trade with you," Teyla continued. "While the City of the Ancestors is lovely in its construction, there is little chance of us being self-sustaining with food. We have come asking if we could trade for part of your harvest."

Fana placed a hand on Teyla's arm. "Teyla, you know that we could never deny such a request. I am surprised you felt you needed to bring your friends along to be able to ask such a thing."

"They do not feel comfortable sending members of their teams alone," Teyla explained. "And they still do not know why I am so welcome here," she continued with a small, wry smile.

"Another lesson?" Fana asked.

"Just as one cannot assume all worlds will welcome you, one cannot assume that all worlds will shun you as well.

"I see," Fana replied. "And there are some explanations that are better left unsaid. But rest assured, we will be happy to trade with you and your new people. However, that is a discussion for the morning. I am sure that your friends would enjoy a comfortable night's rest, and we will convene the council in the morning to work out the details of our arrangement. In the mean time, I am sure that there is someplace that you would rather be than sitting here with an old woman discussing grain."

Teyla smiled, leaning forward to place her forehead gently against Fana's. "You know me too well," she answered. With one last sip of her tea, and one last glance to the men who were still attempting to convince McKay to join in the ruckus, Teyla rose from the table and exited the house quietly.

She'd gotten no further than the courtyard when he heard the quick step of someone approaching her from behind. She turned, smiling gently at John. "Do not worry. I have a simple errand that I need to run. I will return in a little while."

"You're not going out there yourself," John insisted. "Besides, Rodney looked like he was about to start singing the praises of Yan's stew and really, who wants to stick around for that?"

Teyla chuckled. "I assume you could not convince him to come and play with you and Ronon?" She held up a hand to quiet him before he could respond. "You are welcome to accompany me."

"Great," John replied, falling into step beside her as they started into the forest. "I'm always up for a field trip."

***

The moon was full and thankfully illuminated the forest as Teyla tried to remember the way. Four years was far too long, she scolded herself. What kind of person could forget the way so easily? She did not want to return to the village and ask Fana to lead her to the clearing – her pride would not allow it.

The Ancestors must have smiled upon her, she thought appreciatively, for not long after admitting those worries to herself did the path illuminate. With a thankful sigh, she led John further into the forest. The moon was high and bright above them and had not yet begun to descend in the sky when the forest opened up into a clearing speckled with large stones.

"Where are we?" John mumbled, resisting the urge to place a hand on his weapon. "It's quiet." 'Too quiet' was understood, yet left unsaid.

"We are here to visit," she replied quietly, leading him through the clearing to sit before one of the larger stones. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the cool stone and sitting there for a moment in still silence. Her breath hitched slightly as she pulled away from the stone and readjusted herself more comfortably on the cool ground, tucking her legs underneath her and allowing a hand to rest against the rock.

John followed her lead, sitting down next to her and glancing from the rock to Teyla, and back to the rock. "Visiting what?" he asked as soon as she looked comfortable.

Teyla smiled sadly, turning her head to look at him. "My mother," she answered simply, letting the words hang in the air while his mouth formed a small 'o' in understanding.

"So this all here is…"

"A place of remembrance and rest."

"We call it a graveyard." John shifted uncomfortably as he looked around and realization of where they were settled in.

"I apologize if this makes you uncomfortable," Teyla replied. "You need not have come with me."

"Nah, this is fine," John replied, pulling the best easy-going smile he could muster while sitting in the middle of a field of grave markers. "It's just… we get a little iffy when surrounded by dead people. It's an earth thing," he added lamely.

Teyla nodded. "It is because you did not face such a constant knowledge of death, even as a soldier, Colonel," she replied. "We are all touched by it many times over in our lives. I have come to accept it."

"Yeah, I'm still working on that acceptance bit," John admitted. He cleared his voice quickly and smiled at her again. "So, tell me about your mom. Why's she all the way out here?"

Teyla turned her attention back to the marker, brushing the back of her hand against the stone as she began to speak. "My mother was not from Athos as my father was, and as I am. She was from here, from Calduce, and was raised in the village we entered. Her name was Toral.

"The Athosians were traders," she continued warmly, feeling herself get lost in the story. "My father was leading a trading party to Calduce after a harvest and he was welcomed into the village by a young woman. My father told me stories when I was little, and said that when he met Toral that he could see an entire future with her in the gleam of her eyes. He knew right away that he would marry her. She was not so convinced and told him that he was just saying sweet things in order to get a better trade from the village. He returned seven times to Calduce, after each new moon, and came with nothing save the clothes on his back. Each time, he would come asking for her to return with him and be his wife, and each time she turned him down. On the eighth visit, Toral's father lead her out of the house and said that he was tired of hearing about this wonderful boy who came around after each new moon and that if she was not going to marry him, he would personally find some other girl in the village to marry this Tegan from Athos so that the visits would stop," she chuckled. "Mother had been playing shy all along."

"Was that common?" John asked, rolling his shoulder and leaning back against his hands. "The whole marrying off-world thing?"

Teyla considered for a moment before answering. "It was… common enough. It was not surprising that my father would choose to marry someone from one of our close trading partners in order to solidify relationships. That was often done by the leaders of our people. What was odd about the arrangement was that he chose her on his own. Usually if one is to be married to support a trade agreement, it is prearranged by the parents and the village elders. But my father… he was rash in this choice. According to Charyn, he could speak of nothing else between visits except to decide what he should say the next time that might convince her to return with him."

"Sounds like a closet romantic," John chuckled. His laughter trailed off awkwardly as he recognized Teyla's curious expression. "A closet romantic. Ah… a secret romantic?"

"Ah, I see," she replied with a slight nod. "He was not secretive of things such as that. Time is always short, he would say. If you do not speak the things you wish to speak, you may not be granted another chance. So he was a romantic, but he was never in a closet about it."

She reached into a pocket and retrieved a small, cloth bag. "She was never in a closet about him, either," she said quietly as she placed the bag next to her heart. "There is a tradition among the Calducians," Teyla said, anticipating John's question. "When one dies, you cannot take all that you need with you. Those you leave behind are charged with preparing you so that you may rest knowing you are protected. One of the spirits who will interrupt this rest is the Odd Man," she explained, leaning forward to place her free hand against the stone. "Odd Man was an Ancestor who was unhappy that he was not able to ascend as the others around him did. He spends his time disrupting the rest of those who have died. He tries to give the dead form again, to give his bones to their bodies so that they will live once more instead of resting in death. So, to protect their loved ones, each year the Calducians will leave a small bag of sticks and stones so that the dead may defend themselves from the Odd Man's bones and continue their rest for another year."

She closed her eyes, clutching the small bag tighter. "Sticks and stones to save the bones from rising up within you. Ancestors keep your spirit's sleep and rest in fields of livue," she whispered, bringing the bag up to press against her forehead before setting it against the stone and standing. She waved a hand over the marker, whispering the prayer again before leaving.

"Livue?" John asked as Teyla started walking away from the graveyard.

"You do not need to understand the prayer to understand the feeling behind it," she answered simply.

"Yeah, but it helps!" John insisted as they started back through the forest.

Teyla smiled knowingly. "I know very little of your life before you came, and yet I understand your feelings quite plainly." She turned, amused by his attempt to answer her, but waved him quiet before he could speak again. "I understand the need to keep a part of you to yourself. But know that not everyone is as perceptive as I am. Sometimes a leader must show a side of himself that he wishes would stay hidden in order to gain sacrifice from his men."

"What, when did this become about me?"

"When did I ever say that is was about you?" she answered matter-of-factly, her eyes shining with amusement. "The moon is beautiful tonight. I am always in awe of the light that comes with the fullness of-"

"No," John interrupted, trying to hide a smile. "Did you bring me out here to teach me a lesson about leadership?"

"It is an interesting assumption that everything I do circles around you," Teyla replied, not bothering to hide her own wry grin. "I came to visit my mother. You came because you thought I may be doing something of interest and did not want to miss out on it. Not every lesson requires a long preparation."

She placed her hand on his arm and motioned for him to come with her. "Come, we will return to the village and I will insist on Fana telling you the story of the Belagan."

"The Belagan?"

"Trust me," Teyla chuckled. "You will find the story very interesting. It involves my mother, myself, and a small furry animal I called the Belagan…"


End file.
